Mickie James
Mickie Laree James (born August 31, 1979), better known simply as Mickie James, is an American professional wrestler and singer of mixed Native American-Caucasian descent. James is best known for her time in WWE For Extreme (WWE:FE). James began her professional wrestling career in 1999 as a valet on the independent circuit, where she was known under the name Alexis Laree. She trained in several camps to improve her wrestling abilities before working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) in June 2002, where she gained national attention. After only a few appearances, she joined a stable called The Gathering and was written into angles with the group. She is also the only woman to be involved in Clockwork Orange House of Fun matches. James appeared in WWE in October 2005 and was placed in a storyline with Trish Stratus, in which James' gimmick was that of Stratus' biggest fan turned obsessed stalker, an angle which lasted almost a year. She received a push, and she won her first WWE Women's Championship at WrestleMania 22, Mickie has recently cashed in the Money in The Bank contract and won the WWE Championship from John Bradshaw Layfield. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (1999-2003) After a suggestion from a friend, James attended a professional wrestling school in the Washington, D.C. area. She made her professional debut on the independent circuit in 1999 as a valet for KYDA Pro Wrestling under the ring name Alexis Laree, a name created as the result of a combination of her stage name from when she was a dancer and her middle name. As Laree, she managed several male wrestlers, including managing Tommy Dreamer to win the KYDA Pro Heavyweight Championship. In March, she wrestled in her first match, an intergender tag team match with Jake Damian against American Mike Brown and Candie. She trained to improve her wrestling abilities by attending training camps such as the Funking Conservatory, a workshop run by Dory Funk, Jr., and an Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) dojo. She also started competing for Maryland Championship Wrestling, where she trained at camps run by Ricky Morton and Bobby Eaton. Due to the low salary of the independent shows, James supplemented her income by working as a waitress at an Olive Garden restaurant. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003) While working in Ring of Honor for a year, James also debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) on the company's second ever weekly pay-per-view under her Alexis Laree gimmick as a participant in a lingerie battle royal. She was not prominently featured until March 26, 2003, when she teamed with Amazing Red as part of his feud against Kid Kash—the X Division Champion—and Trinity. Weeks later, she became the first member of the Gathering, a stable led by Raven in his feud against NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett. On April 16, Laree became the first (and thus far, only) woman to compete in a Clockwork Orange House of Fun match after the Gathering challenged and defeated Jarrett. She continued to wrestle with the stable when they feuded with The Disciples of the New Church, taking part in an angle with Father James Mitchel lkayfabe burning her with a fireball and wrestling in another Clockwork Orange House of Fun match before leaving the company. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2003-2005) After two years of sending tapes and making phone calls, as well as wrestling a tryout match with Dawn Marie, James was signed to a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, who sent her to train at Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), their farm territory, in August. Still using the Alexis Laree name, she began making television appearances for OVW on January 29, 2004 and competed in several tag team matches throughout the year. She also won a Halloween Costume Contest on October 30 and defeated Jillian Hall in a $1,000 match on November 12. On May 17, 2005, Laree was placed into a tournament for the OVW Television Championship. She defeated Mike Mondo in the first round, only to lose to Blaster Lashley in the next one. She began a feud with Beth Phoenix on July 20 after Phoenix interrupted Laree during an interview, setting up a match on July 29 which Laree lost. Their angle continued into September, with Shelly Martinez being added to the storyline to side with Phoenix against Laree. On October 12, she appeared in OVW under her real name and finished the year on the losing end of matches against Martinez and Jillian Hall. World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-2006) Trish Stratus' fan (2005–2006) James debuted in WWE on the October 10, 2005 episode of Raw, continuing to use her real name, under the gimmick of WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus' biggest fan. The angle had the two WWE Divas competing together in tag team matches, with James' character becoming increasingly obsessed with Stratus. The storyline included a Halloween Costume Contest in which James was dressed like Stratus and helped Stratus retain the Women's Championship in a Fulfill Your Fantasy Battle Royal at Taboo Tuesday by eliminating herself and Victoria at the same time. She even began utilizing Stratus' signature finishing moves as her own during matches. James became the number one contender for the Women's Title on December 12 by defeating Victoria in a match to determine who would face Stratus at New Year's Revolution. Subsequently, the storyline between James and Stratus developed into a lesbian angle after James initiated an intimate kiss with Stratus under a sprig of mistletoe. In the championship match at the pay-per-view, James lost to Stratus but continued to be enamored of her the next night on Raw, and she confessed her love for Stratus at the Royal Rumble. On March 6, 2006 the storyline had Stratus confronting James, telling her that they needed time apart from each other. The duo teamed together at the March 18, 2006 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event to defeat Candice Michelle and Victoria. After the match, James agreed to honor Stratus' wishes and attempted to kiss her. After Stratus pushed her away, James' character made a complete heel turn by attacking Stratus in the ring and later vowing to destroy her. The two women wrestled each other at WrestleMania 22, where James won the match to claim her first reign as Women's Champion. During the match, despite the fact that James was playing the heel character, the fans frequently cheered James and booed Stratus whenever Stratus hit an offensive maneuver. Her win at WrestleMania made her the first Diva ever to win their first Women's Championship at their debut WrestleMania. The angle continued into Backlash during a rematch after Stratus legitimately dislocated her shoulder when James threw her out of the ring. Women's Champion (2006–2008) James dropped the Women's Title on August 14 to Lita after Lita hit James with the title belt while Lita's on-screen boyfriend Edge distracted the referee, resulting in a face turn for James' on-screen persona. After the Women's Championship was vacated due to Vince McMahon reseting all the Championships, sending WWE into the For Extreme era. WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) ECW With the reset in the WWE, Mickie was placed on ECW, where she quickly found her niche when she became the personal assistant to Vince McMahon Smackdown Mickie first came to Smackdown as the General Manager. But she wouldn't have the job for too long before she lost it to Stephanie McMahon. But Mickie would stay on Smackdown, as she would begin managing her new boyfriend, Refugee Matt. But Mickie would soon be managing Matt from a different brand. ECW Mickie went for the 24/7 ruling over the Hardcore Champion, getting the upperhand on Batista to tak the title. Mickie would hold the title but for only a couple of weeks before the "Male-Violent Vampire" Dacia Stoker, would use the same method to take the title from Mickie James. Mickie would stay in the shadows for a long time, having various victorys at random points, but none as big as the one she had at Wrestlemania XXIV. When Mickie competed in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match. Return to Friday Nights With Mickie cashing in the briefcase the week of Judgment Day, and winning the WWE Championship. She had her first defense just two days later in a triple threat match wth John Bradshaw Layfield, and Duke Allen. Other media In 2000, James appeared on an episode of The Jenny Jones Show titled "From Nerd To Knockout". Personal Life James owns three Morgan horses named Rhapsody, Bunny and Casanova. After she has finished her wrestling career, James plans to own a farm and be an equine trainer. James also owns a dog named Butch. Outside of wrestling, James has received her Associate of Arts degree in business administration and is studying for her Bachelor of Arts degree in operations management. She was previously engaged to wrestler Kenny Dykstra. She was previously in a relationship with Joey Mercury. James has two tattoos: an Asian symbol meaning 'love' on her ankle and a dragon that wraps around it. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Long Kiss Goodnight'' (Reverse roundhouse kick, occasionally preceded by a kiss)''' **Mickie–DT 2005–2010 / Laree DDT (Independent circuit) (Standing tornado DDT or a jumping DDT)' **Mick Kick'' (Roundhouse kick) – 2005–2006; used during her storyline with Trish Stratus''' **Stratusfaction (Springboard bulldog) – 2005–2006; used during her storyline with Trish Stratus''' *'Signature moves' **Arm trap neckbreaker **''Mick–A–Rana'' (Rope aided twisting Hurricanrana) **One-handed cartwheel into a standing monkey flip **Snapmare followed by a baseball slide to an opponents face **Thesz press followed by multiple punches (sometimes from an elevated position into a pin **Victory roll as a wheelbarrow counter **Single leg boston crab **Fisherman's suplex *Wrestlers Managed **A.J. Styles **Amazing Red **Chris Cage **CM Punk **Joey Matthews **Julio Dinero **Raven **Steve Corino **Tommy Dreamer **Trish Stratus **Victoria **TJ Cage **Viper **Refugee Matt *Nicknames **"The Psycho" *'Theme Music' **"Day Dreamin' Fazes" by Kottonmouth Kings (ROH) **"Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes (ROH) **'"'''Obsession''''" – Jim Johnston **"Time to Rock & Roll (with altered intro)" – Lil' Kim (Used during her feud with Trish Stratus Championships and accomplishments *''' WWE For Extreme''' ** Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** WWE Championship (1 time, Current) CyberSpace Wrestling Federation *CSWF Women's Championship (1 time) Delaware Championship Wrestling *DCW Women's Championship (1 time) Impact Championship Wrestling *ICW Super Juniors Championship (1 time) Premier Wrestling Federation *PWF Universal Women's Championship (1 time) Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI ranked her # 1''' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2009113` *PWI Woman of the Year (2009) '''Southern Championship Wrestling *SCW Diva Championship (2 time) Ultimate Championship Wrestling *UCW Women's Championship (1 time) Ultimate Wrestling Federation *UWF Women's Championship (2 times) World Wrestling Entertainment *WWE Women's Championship (1 time)